


Hellman's Raffles Fan Comic Collection

by hellmandraws



Category: Raffles - E. W. Hornung
Genre: A. J. being a buttface as per usual, Ham Common (Raffles), M/M, More tags will be added as they become relevant, Pre-Canon, Referenced Suicide Attempt, School boy A.J. and Bun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellmandraws/pseuds/hellmandraws
Summary: A collection of my various Raffles fan comics, previously posted on Tumblr.





	1. And then you go and do it all over again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally drawn in December 2013, for the Raffles Secret Santa.
> 
> Warning: This comic includes Raffles being a butt about Bunny's suicide attempt.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/37180544982/in/dateposted/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/37180544832/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/37162646366/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/37180544482/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/36540637123/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/36955862670/in/photostream/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is embarrassingly old and ugly, but I'm including it for the sake of completion.


	2. The luck I always trusted us to have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally drawn in December 2014, for the Raffles Secret Santa.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/37210050601/in/album-72157689346679855/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/37210049951/in/album-72157689346679855/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/37210049011/in/album-72157689346679855/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/36955845010/in/album-72157689346679855/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/37210048431/in/album-72157689346679855/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/36955844450/in/album-72157689346679855/)


	3. O princely Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally drawn in December 2016, for the Raffles Secret Santa.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/36955861750/in/album-72157689346679855/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/36540634563/in/album-72157689346679855/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem A.J. recites is "Unlike are we, unlike, O princely Heart" by Elizabeth Barret Browning.


End file.
